


Stay

by rainpuddles



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fifth time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/) for the prompt _['Wild Adapter, Kubota/Tokitoh; loss of control; an escape.'](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/915392.html)_ I DON'T EVEN KNOW, OKAY.

He had been scared the first time. He'd opened his eyes for the first time in days and found himself in a place he didn't know, wearing clothes that weren't his, and being looked after by a complete stranger. Anyone in his right mind would have done the same.

The second time had been nothing but pure anger. This random stranger who wasn't so much of a stranger anymore had just admitted he didn't want to look at him because he _cared_ for him. How did that make any sense? And how did Kubota expect him _not_ to be offended at that?

It had been a mix of hurt and frustration, the third time. Wanting to know things, but being too much of a coward to ask. Jumping to conclusions. Nervousness, anxiety... feeling like his trust was being betrayed and hating himself for it, because it hurt too much to bear. He didn't know what to do with himself, or how to deal with a broken promise that had never been made in the first place.

The fourth time had been due to confusion and more fear. Not for his own well being, but for Kubota's. Because he'd grabbed Tokitoh's wrist and pulled him close; an embrace so tight he thought he might suffocate. Words inviting sensations that echoed as _feelings_, all blending together as one, making him hot, dizzy. And he'd wanted it, more than anything else he'd ever wanted or needed before. But he knew that he couldn't trust himself, not with his hand, and not with those flashes from the past that more often than not would turn him into a wild animal.

  
There hadn't been a fifth time.

"Run away..."

Red, bullet holes in his shirt, red, a broken pair of glasses, red, yelling, red, hurried footsteps, red, a faltering pulse, red, red, red, _red._

He took the gun from Kubota's hand without any effort and forced the words past the knot in his throat.

"No."

There wouldn't be a fifth time.


End file.
